totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Najpierw zrób, potem zapytaj - ale czy nie powinno być na odwrót?
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 21 Jones: Poprzednio w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki działo się naprawdę trochę - finałowa 6 założyła sojusze w celu wyrzucenia siebie nawzajem. Leshawna zaufała Harold'''owi, ale zapłaciła za to srogą cenę, bo to właśnie ona mogłaby zostać przegłosowana, ale oszczędziłem ich, bo tak ciekawie się kłócili. Dzisiaj już tak nie będzie, a w grze pozostała nadal “szczęśliwa” szóstka. Co wydarzy się teraz? Kto odpadnie? Tego przekonacie się w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! (czołówka) '''Amy siedziała trochę w willi, ale jednak zdecydowała się na pójście w stronę chatki przegranych. (PZ - Amy): Mam podobne warunki w swoim domu, jeśli mam być szczera. xD Tak poza tym, myślę, że mały, poranny wypad nikomu nie przeszkodzi. Rozmawiałam przez telefon z Sammy, a ona mówi, żebym koniecznie przyjechała, bo stało się coś strasznego. Aż się boję co takiego mogło się stać, bo ona mnie woła, jak faktycznie czegoś się przerazi :/ Amy puka do drzwi. Tam zastaje Izzy myjącą zęby i Lightning'''a podnoszącego ciężarki. '''Anna Maria dopiero co się obudziła. Amy: Co tam? I czemu tu nie ma Harold'''a oraz Leshawny? '''Izzy wskazuje jej na domek na drzewie obok nich. Tam siedzieli zadowoleni Leshawna i Harold. Izzy: Kazałam im wypieprzać, no to zbudowali sobie domek koło nas. Harold cały czas rzuca żołędziami. Amy: Idiota. Izzy: No właśnie. A co cię do nas sprowadza? :P Amy: Nudy, luksusy to nie dla mnie. ^^ Anna Maria: Wymienisz się? :D Amy: Mam pytanie, czy macie ochotę potowarzyszyć mi przy… takiej małej przechadzce? Anna Maria: A jak długo to zajmie? Amy: Jest teraz świt. Ruszymy jak najwcześniej i na pewno wrócimy przed wyzwaniem. Anna Maria: Ale w jakim celu? Amy: Do sklepu, a potem do mojej siostry na chwilę. Anna Maria: Okej. Amy dostaje kolejnego sms-a. Samey: Amy! Zaklinowałam się w domu, a oni już tu idą -,- Wiem, że gdy powiem to wprost, nie przyjdziesz… musimy się spotkać, moje życie jest zagrożone. Pozdro. Czekam tu. Izzy: Hej, Amy, czemu w kontaktach masz napisane Sramcia? Amy: Oops. Chodźmy już. -.- (PZ - Amy): Sprawdzałam i niestety mój telefon nie wywiązuje się z obowiązków - powinnam go zmienić na nowy, jak tylko dostanę kieszonkowe. ;u; Całe trio dziewczyn opuszcza wyspę za pomocą roweru wodnego. Amy: Musimy tylko tam dopłynąć najszybciej, jak się da. Izzy pedałuje, Amy i Anna Maria rozmawiają ze sobą. Anna Maria: To jak, od teraz każda z nas ma chłopaka? Jedziemy gdzieś na imprezkę? ^^ Amy: Nie teraz, na razie trwa taka mini ucieczka z programu. Izzy: Mi tam już na hajsie nie zależy. Przyszłam się zabawić, ale skoro jestem nadal w grze, to mam ochotę utrzeć nosa Leshawnie i temu jej Harold'''zikowi. '''Anna Maria: Ja tylko Harold'''owi, '''Leshawna jest spoko, musimy tylko pozbyć się rudego, tak to będzie po naszej stronie. Amy: Właśnie… :/. Izzy, powinnaś przestać się z nią kłócić. Izzy: No spoko. Tylko żeby jeszcze umiała wybaczyć :’))) Anna Maria: Podobną rzecz zrobiła na Planie, a to w sumie to co zrobiłaś, to jest błahostka. Każdemu potrafią puścić nerwy. Nagle rower dziwnie się zatrzymał i nie chciał się ruszyć. Anna Maria: Co jest? Izzy: No rower się zatrzymał. Zaczęła szybciej pedałować, ale nie dało to żadnych rezultatów. Izzy: Cholera! Zostałyśmy na wodzie! -.- Amy widzi, jak po wodzie pływają patyki. Amy: A wiecie, że możemy go rozruszać na nowo? Kładzie patyki obok siebie. Amy: Ktoś umie zrobić wiosło tak na szybko? Izzy: Hehe, dasz mi te kawałki? Tylko że nie mam drewna. Amy: A te badyle to czasem nie drewno? Izzy strzela facepalma. Izzy: Sorry, jestem po prostu myślami gdzie indziej i dlatego… xD Amy: Dobra, to może się zamyślisz wtedy, kiedy dopłyniemy? Izzy: Którędy teraz? Amy: Prosto, będzie taki jeden zakręt i uważaj, bo możemy się natrafić na kamienie. Izzy: To już chyba wiem, co nas zatrzymało. Izzy podnosi bardzo ciężki kamień. Anna Maria: Wha… wow, wow, wow. Zaraz, jak ty to podniosłaś?! :OOOOO Izzy: Te kamienie są w praktyce nawet lekkie. Przeliczyła się ze słowami i szybko wrzuciła kamień do wody. Izzy: Dobra, nie, gdy go trzymam jedną ręką przez pięć sekund. Amy, możemy płynąć dalej? Amy: Jasne. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Dziewczyny kontynuują swoją przejażdżkę. Lightning się położył dalej. Harold: Hmmm, już tam nikogo nie ma poza Lightning'''iem. '''Leshawna: To dobrze. Wreszcie mogę stąd zejść. Zeskoczyła. Pomogła też Harold'''owi. '''Leshawna: Dziękuję, że mi we wszystkim pomagasz :) (PZ - Harold): Spoko. Czego się nie robi dla jedynego sojusznika na tej wyspie xD Leshawna: To co teraz robimy? Słyszą helikopter. Wyskakuje z niego Jones. Jones: Jak to co? Pora na wyzwanie, ludziska! Leshawna: A to czasem nie jest za wcześnie? Meredith użył megafonu. Meredith: Uwaga, kule armatnie! Zbiórka przed domkami i wybieramy się na pieszą wycieczkę! Wyszedł jeszcze Lightning. Lightning: Sha-wyzwanie? No dobra, Lightning jest gotowy ;) Zaraz, tylko gdzie są Izzy i Anna Maria? Harold: W domku, debilu. Lightning go tylko popchnął na błoto i wszedł jeszcze raz do pomieszczenia. Lightning: No serio nikogo poza mną tu nie ma! Meredith wszedł do budynku. Meredith: Racja, Izzy z Anną Marią zniknęły. Leshawna: Poza nimi jeszcze Amy się nie pojawiła. Harold: Ona liczy, że ją jak księżniczkę potraktujemy. >_> Meredith: Willa jest kawałek stąd, więc powinna się zjawić za parę minut. Świerszcz. Leshawna: Jak długo tu stoimy? Harold: Dopiero dziesięć sekund. Meredith: Mówiłem, aby poczekać parę minut przecież, co nie? ;-; Harold: Nie. Jesteśmy głusi i ciebie nie słyszymy. Meredith przewrócił oczami i również go popchnął w błoto. (PZ - Harold): Czemu ten frajer nie mógł odnieść poważniejszych obrażeń? Każdy by się cieszył -,- Minęło jednak pięć minut. Meredith: Amy nadal nie ma? Według zegarka już jest 9:03. Jones: A ktoś w ogóle wie, gdzie się nasze trzy panie podziały? Meredith: Ogłaszamy dyskwalifikację… czy jak? :/ Jones: Jeszcze nie. Ja mam cierpliwość, ale co z pozostałą trzy? Meredith: Wyzwanie nie starczy dla trzech osób. Jones: Zawsze można spróbować, a nawet trzeba. Dobrze, pora abym wyjaśnił zasady wyzwania… Amy, Anna Maria i Izzy były już blisko celu według nawigatora. Anna Maria: Powiem wam, że znowu zaczęłam się tutaj nudzić. xD Amy: Liczyłaś na jakieś przygody w programie? Trochę za dużo oczekujesz. Tutaj po prostu jakieś wyzwania, które są podobno bardzo niebezpieczne, a każdy uchodzi z życiem albo siedzimy połowę dnia w chatkach, a w nocy zawsze odpada osoba, która albo przegrała wyzwanie, albo powiedziała lub zrobiła coś nie tak i otrzymała najwięcej głosów. Sądziłam, że jak wezmę udział w programie, to będą emocje, a tak to… nudy. Izzy: Może dlatego, że nie brałaś udziału w poprzednich sezonach. Wtedy to było coś! :D. Ja osobiście nawet gdyby chcieli mi coś zrobić, nie miałabym zamiaru, nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, aby zostać uczestniczką Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. Dostałam tylko cameo, ale ze względu na przegraną walkę - 0% za mój udział. Anna Maria: A ile mogłaś otrzymać? Izzy: 6.000$. Akurat starczyłoby na zmiany w moim pokoju. To są jakieś zgliszcza, podobne do tych ze slumsów. Anna Maria była obrzydzona, po tym jak usłyszała słowo “slumsy”. Anna Maria: Dobrze, że mieszkam z daleka od tych dzielnic -_- Izzy: Nie warto było wrzucać tostera do mikrofalówki… xD Amy: Uuuu, więc to spowodowało pożar? Izzy: Nieee, ale kiedyś miałam taki żart na Prima Aprillis, że do gaśnicy podłożyłam benzynę i używając właśnie tej gaśnicy… Anna Maria i Amy wzdrygnęły się, po chwili Amy kazała Izzy uważać. Amy: Jesteśmy już blisko :) Anna Maria: Pewnie zdążymy. Rower wodny prawie “zaparkował” w okolice domku. Anna Maria: To ten domek obok, prawda? ;) Amy: Tak w zasadzie to… nie. (PZ - Anna Maria): Amy ma blisko do domu, więc się nie będzie musiała martwić, jak odpadnie z programu. Leshawna, Lightning i Harold tymczasem stali na podestach. Jones: Wyzwanie z Wipeoutu jest takie, kto pierwszy przejdzie tor i odpowie prawidłowo na pytanie, otrzyma 10 punktów i każda kolejna osoba otrzyma o 2 punkty mniej: drugi - 8, trzeci - 6, czwarty - 4, piąty - 2, a dla ostatniej osoby mam 0 punktów. Leshawna wpadła do błota. Po jej minie widać, że ma tego dosyć. Leshawna: Ty, zmień to wyzwanie, bo nigdy tam do ciebie nie dojdę po tych rękawicach. Rękawica uderzyła ją w głowę. Leshawna: O nie! Tego nie będę tolerowała! -,- Jones: Zadanie musi mieć mały tor przeszkód i pytanie po nim. No chyba, że… Zatrzymał wszystkie rękawice. Jones: Zejdźcie stamtąd, to może się przyda w przeszłości. (PZ - Leshawna): No to można zacząć trenować xD Amy, Anna Maria i Izzy wysiadły z pojazdu wodnego i ruszyły w stronę domku Amy. Anna Maria: Mówiłaś przecież, że mieszkasz w willi, a ta willa jest położona gdzieś w lesie? Amy: Nieee, mieszkam blisko tego lasu, ten jest własnością państwa Deustcheesers. Anna Maria: Co za dziwne nazwisko. xD. Amy, podasz najkrótszą trasę? Amy: Osiem minut. Izzy: Wie, ktoś ile płynęliśmy? Chyba straciłam rachubę czasu. Nie mamy zegarka. Anna Maria: Jak dotrzemy do willi Amy, tam na pewno będzie zegarek, Izzy. xD. No chyba, że to nowoczesny design bez zegarów ^-^ Amy: Ma sporo zegarów, bo moja mama jest zegarmistrzynią. Anna Maria: Ahh, okej. xD Amy, Anna Maria i Izzy stoją przed domem. Anna Maria: Dobra, to była willa. Okazało się, że cały budynek się pali, a Samey cały czas rozpaczliwie puka w okno. Samey: DZIEWCZYNY?! AMY?! Pomocy!!! :O Amy otwiera drzwi i biegnie do pokoju swojego oraz jej siostry. Próbuje je otworzyć, ale to nie daje rezultatu. Amy: Samey, otwórz te drzwi! Samey: Pomocy!!! Anna Maria: Czekaj, w moich stronach się to robi tak. Anna Maria odsuwa się, potem podchodzi do drzwi i wyważa je, kopiąc w nie z całej siły, zmysłowo podchodząc. Anna Maria: Uwaga, suczki, nadchodzi wasza królowa Anna Maria! Samey: Ok, wszystko fajnie, uciekajmy!!! Samey chce już biec, ale Amy ją powstrzymuje. Amy: Samey, wyjaśnij mi to wszystko! :| Samey: Ratuj swoje życie, siorka, albo będzie za późno! :OOOO Amy: Co? Bomba w domu?! Samey: TAK! Dziewczyny zaczęły panicznie uciekać, drzwi były otwarte, ale nagle się zatrzasnęły i nie dało się ich odtworzyć. Amy: Anka, zrób to jeszcze raz. Anna Maria: Już bez żadnych słów… Znowu wyważyła drzwi kopniakiem. Izzy zaczęła bić brawa. Anna Maria: Uciekamy do roweru? Amy: Tak! Samey: Macie ze sobą rower? Izzy wzięła bliźniaczki pod pachę. Amy: Hej, Izzy… co ty robisz? Izzy: Uwierzcie mi, że wiem co robię, kiedy jest bomba. Anna Maria, dasz radę szybko biec? Anna Maria wzięła tapir. Anna Maria: Zasłużyłam sobie na chwilę… Izzy wzięła jej tapir i wrzuciła do roweru. Anna Maria: Dobra, już zrozumiałam. Izzy: Jedyne wyjście, wybacz xD Anna Maria i Izzy razem z Amy i Samey biegną do roweru wodnego. Wszystkie ciężko oddychają. Amy: Dobra, więc teraz mamy czas, aby porozmawiać sobie, co wywołało pożar? Co się stało? :< Samey: Pamiętasz tatę? Amy: Lincolna? No, pamiętam. Fuu… nienawidzę go za to co zrobił naszej mamie! Samey: On uprowadził ją i ona jest teraz w Kanadzie!!! Amy: CO?! >:O Samey: Wylądowała w szpitalu, w Ottawie. Amy: Musimy tam!... Samey: NIE! On tam wysłał gangsterów, aby zabili lekarzy! Doszło do masakry, a ona ma umierać powoli w męczarniach! Aż nie zginie, ojciec im wypłaci ponad 900.000$. Amy: O JEZU >:ooo Amy chciało się płakać. Samey: To nie jest najgorsze. On… związał się ze swoim klientem w przychodni i obaj chcieli zamordować mnie oraz Jamie. Amy: Jamie? Co ona takiego zrobiła? o.o Anna Maria: Jamie to wasza siostra bliźniaczka czy… Samey: Prawnie po naszym urodzeniu, Jamie pojawiła się półtora lat później po urodzeniu Amy. Ojciec nie zgodził się na następną córkę i chciał ją za wszelką cenę zamordować, jednak nigdy mu się to nie udało. Jamie uciekła jego nowemu mężowi, ale utknęła w ściekach… ;-; :/. Tak bardzo się o nią martwię, ona nie wytrzyma w takim smrodzie! Amy: Musimy coś zrobić… co z naszymi rzeczami? :’((( Samey: One są ubezpieczone, także o to się nie martw. Amy: Ważne, że jesteś cała i zdrowa :c Przytuliły się. Amy: Tak bardzo mi przykro za te wszystkie krzywdy, jakie ci wyrządziłam odkąd się urodziłyśmy! Byłam potworna! Samey: Ja też ciebie przepraszam za to, że nie byłam dla ciebie siostrą idealną. Amy: Ugh, jesteś lepsza ode mnie -,- Gdyby nie ty, ten tir na pewno by mnie przejechał. Ocaliłaś mi życie, a nawet wtedy miałam cię za najgorszą! Samey: Cały czas próbowałam zrobić coś dla ciebie, chciałam się nawet kiedyś upodobnić… :/ Amy: To akurat zły pomysł. Jestem zmierzła i mam mało przyjaciół w realu, przeze mnie też i ty ich nie masz zbyt dużo. Tylko Jasmine, a kto jeszcze…? Samey: Pogodziłam się z Rebeccą, Mirandą oraz Jewel. Powiedziały, że możemy się spotkać wszystkie w pensjonacie mamy Mirandy. Amy: A tam zatrzymać się będziemy mogły? Bo za niedługo finał i te sprawy…? Samey: Jak wygrasz, to przecież stać nas będzie na jakiś mały dom :/ Oczy Amy zalały się łzami. Amy: Czemu on nam to zrobił… Samey: Nie wiem, ale musimy jeszcze uratować Jamie. Dobrze, że mam komórkę i twojego tableta ze sobą. Amy: To dobrze, schowaj go do kieszeni. My tylko musimy popłynąć z powrotem na wyspę. Izzy: Co też jest robione. A czasem Jones i Meredith nie wkurzą się? Amy: Przecież wrócimy przed wyzwaniem. Samey się gdzieś schowa, możesz w willi. Dorzucisz tylko ten pieprzyk i będzie jak ulał. Samey: Spoko. xd Anna Maria: Ale Amy, jak Samey ma schować te urządzenia, jak nie ma kieszeni? Amy: Fakt, zapomniałam o tym. Anna Maria: Daj, ja je wezmę. Samey dała Annie Marii tablet, który schowała. Anna Maria: Płyniemy! :D Lightning był trochę zmęczony i ledwo się trzymał, Harold i Leshawna grali w kółko i krzyżyk na piasku. Leshawna: Jak na razie 33-2 dla ciebie, Harold'''zie. Patrz, udało ci się wygrać ze mną trzydziesty czwarty raz :P '''Harold uśmiechnął się do Leshawny, Jones był wkurzony, a Meredith słuchał muzyki na MP3. Meredith: ♫ And now you crossed that line You can't come back Tell me how does it feel now It's too late too much to forget about Can't stop now How does it feel now I'm only asking because I wanna know How...you...wanna...feel ♫ Jones: A możesz nie śpiewać i powiedzieć co mam zrobić z tamtymi dziewczynami? -.- Meredith odkłada MP3. Meredith: Ja tu tylko zarządzam wyspą, jak zrobisz coś na szkodę wyspy, to cię mogę stąd wyrzucić. Według kontraktu jestem budżetowym, zarządcą wyspy, ale też moim obowiązkiem jest sprawienie, aby nikomu się nie stała krzywda… a stała się… i to mojej kochanej… Ktoś do niego dzwoni. Był to Rax. Rax: Siema, siostrzeniec! :DDDD. Zgadnij, jakie wieści! :DDDD Meredith: No? Dawaj. Może coś mi poprawi humor. Po chwili Meredith stał osłupiały. Nic nie mogło do niego przemówić. Jones: Dobra, co się stało z Meredith'''em? Powinienem mu coś zrobić? Jaką to wiadomość dostał? I gdzie są te dziewczyny? Odpowiedzi na to znajdziecie w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! Zaciemnienie, po chwili rozjaśnienie i powrót do show. '''Jones podszedł do Meredith'''a i wymachiwał przed nim rękami. '''Jones: Ile palców tu widzisz? o.o Meredith: Zero. ;-; :O Otrząsnął się, po chwili zaczął ciężko oddychać. Meredith: Tak jakoś mnie to zwaliło z nóg… Jones: Ale co cię zwaliło? Wygarnięcie mi co o mnie myślisz czy że Rax spodziewa się nowej córki? Meredith: Ty bredzisz jak jakiś potłuczony ;-;. Powiedziałem prawdę, wyspa leży w moim posiadaniu, a po zakończeniu tego sezonu mam zamiar ją przerobić na obóz pracy… dość dziwnie to brzmi, nie sądzisz? xD. Nieważne, mam zamiar tu zrobić warsztaty pracy oraz zrobić centrum, niekoniecznie handlowe, ale żeby każdy mógł zwiedzać centrum na wyspie… to nie jest do Totalnej Porażki i sztucznych warunków przetrwania, tylko wyspa, która przejdzie niedługo wielkie zmiany, jak się wyniesiesz. Jak się dowiedziałem, że ma być tu nowy sezon? Tak, miała być to wyspa Pahkitew, bo nie ma innej wyspy. Poszukaj sobie w Stanach czy ktoś ci nie pożyczy jakiejś zaginionej “wioski” czy czegoś takiego… xD Złapał go za rękę i ścisnął ją. Meredith: Nie chciałbym być prowadzącym w tym zakichanym show, po prostu siedzę i czekam, aż ta szopka się skończy. Jones: Dobra, zwalniam cię z roli zastępcy. Oddawaj mi pilot albo inaczej… Meredith: Nie masz prawa. Równie dobrze mogę cię stąd wyrzucić i bez żadnych praw przejmę program, czego nie uczynię. Słuchaj, tylko coś dotkniesz na tej wyspie, a ja osobiście dopilnuję, że będziesz dotknięty do takiego stopnia, że zrezygnujesz z prowadzenia tej szopki! Zawodnicy byli wściekli. Leshawna: Halo koleś, co ty sobie myślisz?! Meredith: Nic. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że wy będziecie brali tu udział. Was toleruję, o ile nie będzie takiego czegoś jak umyślne niszczenie wyspy, co nam zaprezentowała Jo ;-; Scarlett stanęła po stronie chłopaka. Scarlett: Jones, daj mu spokój. To należy do niego i gdyby nie on, musiałbyś coś wymyślić, aby ten sezon się odbył. Dostała następny telefon i zmierzła odłożyła go na miejsce. Scarlett: Ten sezon jest tak dobry, że chcą zrobić kontynuację. Meredith: Tutaj? Scarlett: Tak. Meredith przewraca oczami i stara się nie wybuchać gniewem. Meredith: Posłuchajcie, nie chcę być chamskim gospodarzem tego miejsca, ale mam plany co do tej wyspy. Jeśli wasi producenci postanowią sobie zrobić tu sezon, to ja ich osobiście odeślę z kwitkiem do rowu. Scarlett: Bardzo dobry pomysł, a co masz na myśli mówiąc, że zaaranżujesz tę wyspę? Meredith: Na pewno nie będę się bawił w panel kontrolny. Wystarczy już to, co zrobiłaś, kiedy sezon odbywał się w obecności mojego ojca. Ciesz się, że nikt tobie nie wytoczył pozwu. Scarlett: Szkoda, że Max tu był. Meredith: Właśnie, jak dokonuje się wybór uczestników w sezonie? Na wyspę przypłynęły rowerem wodny Izzy, Anna Maria oraz… Amy i Samey. Meredith: Dobra, co tu robi Sammy? Jones: Przepraszam, ale co to jest ;-; Anna Maria: Przedstawiamy kryzys wieku średniego. Sarkastycznie przewraca oczami, Meredith ją tuli. Meredith: Kochanie, mogłabyś wyjaśnić mi, o co chodzi? :) Anna Maria: Jasne, skarbie <3 Widząc to, Jones niemal nie dostał szału. Zbliżył się do Anny Marii i wskazał na nią palcem. Jones: Osobiście jesteś zdyskwalifikowana z programu!!! -.- Meredith: Chwila, co?! Amy: Słuchaj, jak chcesz ją wyrzucić z show, to mnie też wyrzuć! Izzy i Lightning: NAS RÓWNIEŻ!!! Leshawna wstaje. Leshawna: Też z tego rezygnuję, jeśli ją w ten sposób wyrzucisz. Harold: Ja nie. xD Jones: Widzicie? Jeden normalny. Każdy przystawia się do niego. Izzy: Koleś, co w ciebie wstąpiło? >:( Jones: To wina Meredith'''a! Włada tą wyspą, a nie ja! '''Jones próbuje zaatakować Meredith'''a, ten go stopuje. '''Meredith: Dosyć. Czy od momentu Powrotu na wyspę Wawanakwa, każdy z was, prowadzących musi się wymieniać co sezon? Dajcie jakiegoś stałego, a nie wariujecie z powodu tej sławy. Odsuwa się na pewną odległość i powoduje, że Jones może się znowu ruszać. Jones: Dobrze, ja mam takie wyzwanie, które dla was pójdzie w pięty. Meredith chowa wszystkie niebezpieczne narzędzia. Jones: Zrobimy sobie ognisko. Harold: Jakie to niebezpieczne ;-; Jones: CZY WY WSZYSCY MUSICIE BYĆ TACY WKURZAJĄCY??? Meredith: Co do świetnych newsów, Thumby przeżyła i dzisiaj wraca ze szpitala! <3 Oczy Jones'''a zalały się tak jakby krwią i nie wiedział już, co czynić. '''Amy i Leshawna klaszczą, słysząc te wieści. Amy: Super! A zobaczymy ją jeszcze? :D Meredith wskazuje jej palcem na Jones'''a i kiwa głową na nie. '''Meredith: Ale po programie tak. Ognisko. To właśnie tutaj siedziała finałowa szóstka wraz z przeklinającym Jones'''em. '''Amy zamarła ze zdziwienia. (PZ - Amy): Cieszę się, że Meredith pozwolił Samey zostać. Podobno szykuje jakieś zmiany w programie po eliminacji jednego z nas. Jones: Czas, byśmy się pobawili w Najsłabsze Ogniwo. Zasady są proste: Za każdą poprawnie udzieloną odpowiedź pula będzie szła w górę. Żeby punkty z puli zostały przelane na konto uczestnik musi powiedzieć "bank". Gdy uczestnik odpowie źle, pula wraca do początkowego stanu. Zacznijmy od Amy: Kto zajął czwarte miejsce w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie Pahkitew? Amy: Jasmine. Jones: 50 punktów. Anna Maria? Jakim odruchem nazywamy fermentację gazów? Anna Maria: Sraczką. Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem. Anna Maria: A nie, sorry, ogórkiem i maślanką… Jones: 0 punktów. Harold, finaliści Planu Totalnej Porażki? Harold: Beth i Duncan. Jones: 50 punktów. Izzy, z jakim krajem kojarzona jest zupa błyskawiczna? Izzy: Chiny ^^ Jones: 100 punktów. Leshawna, komu Geoff pokazał tatuaż na tyłku? Leshawna: Chyba Bridgette i Gwen. Jones: 150 punktów. Lightning… ile razy pod rząd Meksyk odpadł w ⅛ finału podczas Mistrzostw Świata? Lightning: 7. Jones: 200 punktów. Amy? Amy: BANK. Jones: Dobra, stolica Bahrajnu? Amy: Manama. Jones: 50 punktów. Anna Maria, wymień 3 podstawowe części od roweru Anna Maria: Pedał, siodełko i członek w tyłku. Jones: Brawo, 0 punktów. Harold, który sezon występował po Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2? Harold: TBA. Jones: 50 punktów. Izzy? Izzy: Izzy znalazła się w banku! <3 Jones: 250 punktów w sumie. Kto jest wykonawcą popularnej piosenki ...Baby One More Time? Izzy: Emm… ta… Christina Spears. Leshawna wybuchnęła śmiechem. Izzy: Masz jakiś problem? -.- Leshawna: Nie. I zrobiła minę niczym czarnoskóra kobieta z mema. Izzy: Serio? Będziesz się… Jones: Morda tam, szajbusko. Leshawna, pytanie będzie o Izzy. Jak Heather nazwała Izzy w dwudziestym pierwszym odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki? Leshawna: Panna psycholka :) Izzy: Mam tego dość! Kopnęła z całej siły Harold'''owi w krocze. '''Jones: Lightning, jak inaczej mamy cios w krocze? Lightning: Uderzenie w perineum. Jones: Co? Harold: Ał… z łacińskiego to w krocze. Zwijał się z bólu i położył się na ziemi. Jones: No dobra, 50 punktów. Amy, co to jest surówka? Amy: To chyba półprodukt redukcji rudy w piecu, ma bardzo wysoką zawartość węgla (powyżej 2%), zwykle 3,5-4,5% i liczne zanieczyszczenia, co czyni ją bardzo kruchą i nieprzydatną bezpośrednio jako materiał, z wyjątkiem ograniczonych zastosowań. Jones: I zero punktów. Harold chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał na to siły po kopniaku od Izzy. Jones: Znam trzy najgorsze osoby w wyzwaniu - Amy, Anna Maria i Izzy. Reszta jest bezpieczna. Wszyscy są zaskoczeni. Jones: Miałem tak naprawdę zrobić tylko dogrywkę im, bo opuściły wyspę bez pozwolenia. Obok Anny Marii usiadł zadowolony Meredith z lodami. Meredith: Od dzisiaj każdy może sobie opuszczać wyspę o której chce i kiedy mu się chce. B) ;) Jones: A ja wam zakazuję. Meredith: Ciebie nie będą słuchać, bo cię nikt tu nie lubi :P Jones chciał mu zabrać lody, ale on oddał już zjadł pudełko i wrzucił do śmietnika, gasząc ognisko, bo roztopiony lód zgasił płomienie. Meredith: Zakaz palenia ogniska w tym terenie :) Idzie zadowolony. Meredith: Miłego przebywania na wyspie. (PZ - Meredith): Nie lubię być wredny, ale mam w zanadrzu sporo dowcipów dla Jones'''a. On jeszcze tego nie wie, tym lepiej dla mnie ;) '''Jones: Czas na nagłą śmierć. Kto odpowie źle - już odpada z programu. Pytania będą trudniejsze. Nie liczcie na łaskawość, dlatego zaczniemy od Anny Marii - co oznacza słowo “sentyment”? Anna Maria: Sympatia i związanie się z kimś lub czymś w bardzo przyjaznych stosunkach. Jones: Tak… Amy, ile państw liczy Unia Europejska? Amy: Unia Europejska liczy 28 państw członkowskich. Równie dobrze, jakby liczyła zero, bo wprowadzają jakiś szajs, który ma ocenzurować Internet… biedna Europa. xD Jones: Izzy, w jakiej dziedzinie muzycznej specjalizuje się Rihanna? Izzy: Głównie w R&B, ale też Pop i Hip-hop. Jones: Niech będzie. Anna Maria… jaki zespół jest odpowiedzialny za stworzenie piosenki “Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)”? Anna Maria: Nie znam tych zespołów... Madonna? xDDDD Jones perfidnie się uśmiechnął. Jones: Pani już podziękujemy za najgłupszą odpowiedź w historii show. Jesteś wyeliminowana :) Anna Maria: Chrzań się, nowy Topherze :) Opluła go i pożegnała się z dziewczynami, Lightning'''a dotknęła po klatce piersiowej i odeszła uśmiechnięta. (PZ - '''Anna Maria): Moim marzeniem zawsze było dotknięcie go <3 Mega <3 Wiem przynajmniej, że Izzy ma kogoś zajebistego <3 Ale ja mam lepszy skarb… <3 Anna Maria podeszła zadowolona do Meredith'''a. '''Meredith: I jak? :D Anna Maria: Odpadłam przez tego frajera, bo mnie zdekoncentrował. xD Meredith się lekko wkurzył. Meredith: Eee tam, ważne, że możesz zostać ze mną :P Anna Maria: Fajnie, nie? Meredith: Jeszcze jak ^^ Zaczynają się całować namiętnie, Jones komentuje to facepalmem, Meredith pokazuje mu tylko środkowy palec. Jones: Ugh… po tej suczej, tapirowatej tapecie… Anna Maria podeszła do niego i zawaliła mu z pięści w twarz. Anna Maria: Dosyć traktowania mnie jak szmatę. Nie jestem twoją niewolnicą! Odwróciła kamerę i wróciła do całowania z Meredith'''em. '''Brandon: Ooook, więc co mam teraz zrobić? Stał tak nieruchomo przez dwie minuty. Na piasek została rzucona bluza Meredith'''a. '''Brandon: Hmm, wyłączyć? Kamera sama się zaciemniła ze względu na koniec programu. Brandon nie musiał nic robić, ale w oddali dalej były przez chwilę słyszane odgłosy miziania. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki